Trust
by JasmineUnicorn
Summary: Do you trust me" A ragged voice came behind as a single tear ran down a face and disappeared into the breeze of the cliff. (IK)
1. Believing

A/n: Had some major debating going on with all my stories. I finally came up with an idea. This time I might stay with it. I have some options available and I have some ideas. I do hope you enjoy this version a lot better than my rest. Please review and tell me what you think. Just to let you know, I do not like hard flames and I am not a big Kikyou fan. Enjoy 

Summary: What lies within your heart is something strong as the emotion called Love. It is trust. "Do you trust me?" A ragged voice came behind as a single tear ran down a face and disappeared into the breeze of the cliff. (IK -- lime, romance, danger, drama, love, trust)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha. However, the plot is mine.  
Important: Please notice the rating. Fear warnings will be given, but this is just a heads up with this story.

----------

Trust  
Chapter 1 -- Believing

Darkness drifted by as the wind blew through long smooth hair. A thump came at the end of bright light. A swift jump soon came and the outside was visible to the eye. Rain drops could be heard splashing upon the ground followed by the sound of thunder. Jumping once more, a tree branch came in site with a window not to far. A bright light was shining through, but no one seemed to be around. Soon after being lost in thought, splashing sounds could be heard from below. Someone was approaching. Dripping with water from head to toe, the person shivered while walking inside. Sounds could now be heard from inside. Foot steps were approaching a close door. The door knob was soon being turned open and Kagome Higurashi entered. Dropping her bag beside her bed and grabbing some dry clothing, she headed out to take a warm bath.

After a few minutes, the window was open and Inuyasha soon entered the room. He could smell Kagome all over. It made him feel funny inside, but gave him a calm feeling.

As he was lost in thought, he started hear noises outside the room. Disappearing out the window, Kagome appeared ready for bed. Inuyasha noticed that she was sad for she never noticed the foot prints beside her bed left by him. Laying on the bed, Kagome fell asleep instantly, however, Inuyasha was sure that he saw a tear run down her cheek.

Sango and Miroku waited all evening for Inuyasha to return. Finally he returned at sunrise. Back at Kagome's home, she woke smoothly. The sleep helped her. However, as she was stretching, she noticed the foot prints upon her rug. Opening the window, she looked from tree to tree, but saw no sign of him. Packing her bag, she left to the well and disappeared into the darkness to arrive in Feudal Japan.

Voices were heard as she landed on the ground. With one hand extended, both Miroku and Sango helped her up. "I noticed that Inuyasha came to my place last night."

"Yes. He went to check up on you, but by his expression, it seems that something did not go as planned." replied Miroku. Kagome was unsure what he was trying to do. Was Inuyasha hurting as much as Kagome was from that night?

Arriving back at the hut everyone was staying at, Kagome noticed Inuyaha sitting up in a tree. He glanced down at them as they entered the hut, but never moved. Kagome sat her bag down and then reached for a lolly pop for Shippo before heading back outside.

Inuyasha was half way asleep when he heard Kagome step outside. She turned towards the forest and soon started heading off. Grabbig his sword, he silently followed. Kagome was sitting by a stream letting the cool water roll over her feet. "I wonder what his real reason for coming was. It wasn't for me. I am sure of it." she whispered.

Never to her notice, did she know that Inuyasha heard every word. He decided that he just had to tell her. Carefully Inuyasha approached, but as he was a small distance away, a youkai jumped out. Kagome quickly slid away and noticed Inuyasha battling. The youkai moved it's claw. Inuyasha dodged, but it's second time hit. A deep scratch was upon his shoulder. With the pain acking so hard, Inuyasha was unable to grip his sword. The youkai took another chance, but was destroyed quickly. Kagome shot an enchanted arrow to save him.

When the youkai was gone, she quickly headed over to Inuyasha. His face, however, showed a different emotion. One Kagome never saw, but as she stopped in front of him, the same expression came over him. With one word, Kagome was able to treat his wound and return to the others.

Sango and Miroku were sitting outside as Kagome came back. Her expression was not happy, but disappointing. "He can be a real jerk." she shouted.

Sango watched her storm in and then noticed Inuyasha returning with half of his white undershirt on. Both Mirou and Sango were shocked. Quickly, he knew something was wrong, however, as he tried to get a word out a loud "sit" was heard. Inuyasha face was red with anger. Throwing his sword and his red haori, which was in his arm, down onto the ground, he stormed inside leaving both Miroku and Sango speachlish.

"Damn it Kagome. Knock it off. I am sorry you are mad at me, but I wasn't going to hurt you."

"Ha. Your expression was so different and then it was like who cares. Maybe you were going to do something. Now get OUT."

"I am not leaving till we settle this. You're still mad about Kikyou and I. Nothing happened." Inuyasha was now squatting down infront of Kagome. She felt a little scared and reliefed at the same time. Never has she seen him this mad. Usually he would let it go, but not this time. His eyes showed a glare that she never saw before.

"What if I am still mad about it? You don't know how I feel and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Oh yes I can." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her off the ground. Sango and Miroku both looked up when they heard the sound of the door. Inuyasha came out with Kagome by the arm. Placing his arm around her waist, he leaped into the trees and started running across the cool forest ground.

After what seemed like hours, he started to slow down. Letting her go, he roughly walked behind. Kagome and Inuyasha were at the same place Kikyou and him were at before. "I think this will prove everything."

Kagome started to back away. Slowly, she moved with one step at a time. She was unsure on what he was talking about or what he could do. Inuyasha just followed her slowly. His arms were crossed and his eyes showed no emotions. With a quick movement, she took the chance to run. Inuyasha took one leap and grabbed her at the arm forcing her to stop. Her lips tried moving, but he prevented it by placing a claw across her trembling lips. "I wouldn't say the word." His voice was dark. It terrified her and that happen to be a first.

Kagome dropped to her knees as he let go. He turned away from her as she stared at the ground. Slowly, she tried to crawl away. When she was sure that he was not looking, she crawled faster. As she listened, she was sure she heard the movement of fabric.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed her at her shoulder and force her to stand up. She kept her face away from him, however, soon he made her turned to face him. As she looked at him, she noticed something different. It was correct that she heard the sound of fabric. Inuyasha had removed his white undershirt. She glanced over his shoulder and noticed it laying on the ground. "Inu...yasha. What are you doing. This is not like you." Her voice was trenbling as she looked into his eyes.

Inuyasha never responded to Kagome. He looked at her with a look of determination. His eyes showed anger and fear. He showed no care or any emotions that Kagome knew him of. The silence went through the air for a while before he grabbed her hand. He placed it across his stomach. Kagome felt something upon his skin. It was a light scar.. A confuse look was the only emotion upon Kagome's face. "Plenty has been done. When I came to the forest, I wasn't expecting to see Kikyou, but as I left, we were attacked. She was wounded across the chest and I across the stomach. I was dressing her wound."

Kagome dropped to the ground feeling like an idiot. What he said to her made sense for the wound was still there. When she looked up from the ground, she noticed him walking over to his white undershirt. He picked it up and put it back on. "Lets head back."

Lifting Kagome up, both returned to the hut. Miroku and Sango were once again outside. Both had a confused look on their face. Sango was the one who decided to ask. "Something must of happen, but we won't ask."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's calm face. She was starring at the ground while he had a look of confusion on his face. "Nothing happened. We had a fight." said Inuyasha picking up his red haori. Kagome headed inside without saying a word.

Inside the hut, Kagome sat down on the ground. Wrapping in a blanket and pulling her knees closer, she thought about what happen. It's true that she has seen Inuyasha mad before, but he never turned on her like that. If he did, he would ignore her. Never would he force her to come out into the forest. Shivers still ran through her body as she thought about it. Standing up, she walked to the door. Once again, Inuyasha was sitting in a tree. His face showed a strong emotion, however, what emotion it was, was hard for Kagome to determine.

Inuyasha turned his head towards the hut as he saw her disappeared back in. He noticed that her face showed the expression on the night in her time. His heart acked. He did not want to hurt her. However, what else was he suppose to do. Be happy about it. No. Kagome force him to do what he had to do, but now he felt hurt. He really did not want to hurt her.

Jumping down, he headed inside the hut. Kagome was sitting in a corner wrapped in a blanket. Her eyes were closed and it seemed to be that she was asleep. Inuyasha just sat across and soon he was fast asleep.

---------  
Enjoy!


	2. Realization

A/n: I decided to post a few more chapters. It will seem the same at the beginning for a while, but everything will turn. Enjoy and please remember to review. No hard flames please. 

Summary: What lies within your heart is something strong as the emotion called Love. It is trust. "Do you trust me?" A ragged voice came behind as a single tear ran down a face and disappeared into the breeze of the cliff. (IK -- lime, romance, danger, drama, love, trust)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha. However, the plot is mine.  
Important: Please notice the rating. Fear warnings will be given, but this is just a heads up with this story.

---------

Trust  
Chapter 2 -- Realizing

The morning sun soon started to rise. Only one person stirred in the hut as the sun blinded the faces with dawn's light. Openning her eyes, Kagome noticed that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were still sound asleep. The only person that was not around was Inuyasha. Kagome was not sure if he came inside last night. She wasn't even sure if he was still mad with her. Wrapping in her blanket, she headed to the door.

The sun was bright as Kagome stepped outside. Looking around from ground to tree, she noticed Inuyasha sitting up on a branch. His eyes were shut and he looked as if he was sound asleep just as the rest. Kagome sighed heavily before returning inside. She placed her blanket around Shippo and then headed outside. Since no one was awake yet, she decided to use the hot spring for a quick bath.

Walking out into the forest, Kagome never noticed that oone person was watching. The pool felt warm as she dipped in. She needed this for begin covered in dirt. Memories flashed through her mind as she remember the night Inuyasha and Kikyou were together and how Inuyasha reacted just the other day. A single tear ran down her face and splashed in the water.

Back at the old hut, Sango was soon starting to get up. She noticed Kagome was missing. Nothing seemed odd. Sango just thought she went outside. Walking to the door, she noticed how warm the sun was. It felt good over her cool cheeks.

"Morning, Sango." said a voice from behind her. Miroku appeared from a corner and had approached her. "I see that Kagome is no where to be found. Did she return to her time again?"

"I don't think so. Her bag is still here." replied Sango before walking completely outside into the warm sun.

Kagome soon appeared above the water. She been at the pool long enough and everyone should be all awake. Stepping out, she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. The bath felt good.

Kagome quickly grabbed her clothing. A bigh rock was position at the edge of the pool. It was a perfect place for her to get dress at. Walking around, a suprisement came and loud scream was heard through the forest.

Inuyasha quickly sat up and looked towards the direction of the forest. Sango and Miroku both looked up, but never moved. Inuyasha, however, was jumping from tree limb to tree linb to the sound. He knew it was Kagome, but what happen. Was she hurt? Was she dead? All those questions roamed through his mind as he thought about the scream.

Inuyasha soon made it to the hot spring. Jumping down onto the ground and running around the bolder, he came faced to face with a youkai. Kagome was alive, but scared. She was still wrapped in her towel, but cuts were along her face and leg. Inuyasha quickly drew his sword and killed the demon.

Putting his sword away, he dropped down beside Kagome. She was unconscience. Lifting her head up, he tried splashing water on her face. Soon, she started to cough. A little blood came out, but he whipped it away with his claw.

After a few seconds, deep brown eyes started to appear. Kagome could only see blur when she looked up. Not recgonizing who had her, she pushed away falling to the ground. Tears started to roll down her cheek. Inuyasha realized she was scared. Crawling towards her, he placed his arm around her. "Shhhh. I am right here." He kept saying.

Kagome kept blinking her eyes. The tears were starting to clear her eyes. Looking down at the ground, she noticed something red dangling around her. She realized that Inuyasha was holding her. How could he be here when she was mean to him?

Pushing him away, she stood up and ran the other direction away from the hut. Inuyasha sat there bewildered on why she ran. Something must of made her mad, but what. For this question, there seemed many reasons, but were they the correct one. Inuyasha knew one thing, however, with a demon attacking her, he couldn't let her run into the forest by herself. Standing up, he headed in the direction she ran.

Kagome kept running. She wanted to get away from him. He could of left her. Why did he have to return? Kagome kept running. Without watching where she was going, she tripped over a rock and came crashing down. Her clothing went flying out her hands as she landed hard on the ground. Tears started to roll down her face harder as she thought about everything.

Inuyasha continued to walk towards the direction Kagome went. He could smell the tears that were rolling down her face, but soon he started to smell blood. Gathering up speed, he headed towards the direction. Arriving, he noticed Kagome laying on the ground. Inuyasha quickly ran up to her and rolled her over. "You need to be more careful." he said before standing up and grabbing her clothing.

Kagome looked up into the clear sky that was showing partially through the trees as he moved around. "Why did you come to get me?" she asked as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I couldn't let you die. Now, here. Get dress so we can head back." said Inuyasha handing her clothing and turning away.

Kagome stood up and hid behind a tree. Before long she came out fully dress. She wanted to stay with him, but something was telling her different. Instead, she turned towards the hut and ran. Inuyasha just sighed as he watch her run. He could smell, once again fresh tears rolling down her face and drifting into the wind. The reason, however, was unclear. Was it because of last night or the other night? He did not have answer to those questions

Miroku and Sango were both standing outside. Both were wondering if everything was okay. They didn't know if Kagome was in danger or what. Inuyasha just left without saying a word.

After twenty minutes or so, both Sango and Miroku saw Kagome running towards them. She didn't stop. Instead she went straight inside the hut and grabbed her back. Running back out, she ran the opposite direction towards the well.

Miroku and Sango starting going after her. A thump was heard as she dropped her bag into the well. Lifting one leg over, she was ready to jump in. "Kagome, wait." yelled Sango from behind.

"Why are you leaving us? Did something happen?" asked Miroku leaning of his staff to grab his breath.

"I can't stand being here. The way he reacted last night and now this morning. I just can't stand it. I might be back later. I am just not sure." With that, Kagome jumped in and disappeared from the Fuedal Era.

Inuyasha slowly walked back to the hut. Why she ran and why she was crying? Those were complicated questions that he didn't have answers for. He thought about it, but still could not find a reason or even a simple answer.

Arriving back at the hut, he noticed Miroku and Sango returning back from the direction of the well. Their heads were hanging low and Inuyasha realized she headed home. "I don't know what you did last night or this morning, but Kagome left." said Sango walking past him and sitting near the hut. Miroku did the same, but never said a word to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had enough of this. Kagome was still mad at him. He thought that what happen last night cleared everything up. He must of been wrong. Walking away, he headed to the well. Looking down into the darkness, he jumped in.

Kagome was relaxing on her bed. A cool breeze was blowing through her window and drifting over her face. Stained tears could be seen. She was crying the whole time till she drifted to sleep.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and slowly walked over to the front door of Kagome's house. He knew it was strange for him to not go through the well, but right now that wasn't on his mind. It was Kagome and her reaction. Knocking on the door, Kagome's mother answered. "Well, hello Inuyasha." she said.

"Is Kagome here? I need to talk with her." replied Inuyasha stepping inside and sitting near a wall.

"She is upstairs sleeping." said Kagome's mother before returning to the kitchen.

"When will she be up?" he asked right away.

Kagome's mother appeared around the corner holding a dish towel in her hand. A worried look was on her face. "I actually don't know. When she arrived, she threw her bag into the corner." Inuyasha could see some of her things falling out of her bag. "She quickly ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut. She hasn't moved yet."

'I wonder why she is so upset.' thought Inuyasha as he looked up the stair. Once again, he thought of the reason, but then again those reasons had no answer. He sighed at the thought of them all.

Kagome's mother disappeared around the corner and Inuyasha took this as his chance. Standing up, he walked up the stairs and stopped at the door. Silence was all he could here.

Turning the door, he opened to a sweet smell. Kagome was laying sound asleep upon her bed. He shooked his head as he sat against the wall. All he could do now was wait.

Hours went by as Kagome slept. Soon when late afternoon came around, she started to awake. Looking around, she noticed she wasn't alone. Standing up quietly, she walked towards her door and ran down the stairs. Inuyasha wasn't a sleep. He just wanted to see her reaction.

Standing up, he jumped out of the window and landed right before the door. Kagome wasn't watching where she was running and ran straight into his chest. "We need to talk." he said before picking her up in his arms and jumping into a tree.

Kagome tried to say "sit", but they were already in a tree before the words got out. "You are probably still mad at me from last night. I don't know why?" Inuyasha started.

Kagome looked away towards the clouds and birds that were flying towards the horizon. "Put me down, please." Kagome whispered.

"Not till we talk. Explain. Why are you mad at me?" he asked turning her to face him.

Kagome saw calmness in his eyes. She remembered it from yestereday morning. He was like this, but then became his old self. "I don't need to explain myself. You were the one who was rude."

Kagome took one of the sides branches and started to climb down. She was scared, but wanted away. Inuyasha watched her climb down. He never moved from his spot. He watched as she ran towards the house never looking back.

Inuyasha gave up. He jumped down and headed back to the well. His realization was all he needed. Jumping in the well, he bid good-bye to Kagome.

-----


	3. Confession

A/N: Here is another chapter. Have one more for you and that is all. Enjoy! 

Summary: What lies within your heart is something strong as the emotion called Love. It is trust. "Do you trust me?" A ragged voice came behind as a single tear ran down a face and disappeared into the breeze of the cliff. (IK -- lime, romance, danger, drama, love, trust)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha. However, the plot is mine.  
Important: Please notice the rating. Fear warnings will be given, but this is just a heads up with this story.

---------

Trust  
Chapter 3 -- Confession

Sango and Miroku waited all day for Inuyasha to return. Both wanted to know why Kagome ran off like that. They were also hoping that he would return with her. With her return, there might be a slight change everything could be explained.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and headed back to the group. She didn't want to be around him or at least that is what it seemed to be. All he wanted to do was find why she was mad at him. It couldn't be bacause of that night. Nothing happen. He thought that showing Kagome the scar on his stomach would prove it, but he guess that was the wrong idea.

Miroku and Sango were sitting near the hut when they noticed Inuyasha returning. Shippo, who was playing with Kirara, noticed him and ran straight towards Inuyasha asking for Kagome. "Kagome stayed in her time." said Inuyasha before walking inside.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and then headed in. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall looking down. His eyes were different from any other time that both Miroku and Sango have seen. "What happen." asked Sango before sitting down across from him. Miroku did the same, but never said a word.

"I don't know. She was just mad at me. I tried to talk, but she wouldn't allow me. Anymore, I don't care." yelled Inuyasha. He was tired of this. Kagome should be here. She shouldn't be mad. Inuyasha gripped his hand tightly before pounding his fist upon the ground.

Inuyasha sat there filled with anger as he watched Miroku and Sango whisper to each other. It was driving him crazy. With this all happening, he did the best thing. Inuyasha stood up and ran out of the room. Jumping up into a tree, he sat trying to get everything that happen out of his mind.

Kagome was sitting on her bed. A few tears dropped from her chin and landed on her leg. She felt horrible on whas she did. He only came for he was concerned. He wasn't mad. Just wanting to make sure she was safe.

Kagome shook her head. She felt angry with him. He thinks it's all okay just because he dragged her into the forest. How could she forget that night. All she could know is that he is lying to just cover him and Kikyou up. The images of that night flashed by as she laid her head down on her pillow.

**---FLASHBACK---**

_The moon was just starting to appear over the horizon. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree once again and Kagome was looking up at him. Koga was just over and Inuyasha was sat about three times just to prevent trouble. He occasionally looked down at Kagome. Her eyes showed symphony to him, but he wasn't going to allow it._

_Kagome finally gave up for the evening and went inside by Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha, however, stayed outside._

_Kagome couldn't understand why he was mad at her. If she allowed him to continue on what he wanted, Inuyasha most likely would have been hurt by Koga and she just couldn't allow it._

_Inuyasha sat there lost in thought thinking about everything. He was only protecting Kagome from him because he liked her. Inuyasha had a hard time dealing with it, but it was true. He cared for Kagome a lot._

_Inuyasha continued to be lost in thought when he noticed Kikyou's soul collectors drifting by. Losing what he was thinking about, he grabbed his sword and started heading into the forest._

_Kagome was just coming back outside wanting to know if Inuyasha wanted something to eat when she noticed him running off. Slipping away unnoticed, she followed Inuyasha into the forest._

_Inuyasha continued to walk into the forest not know who was following. When he arrived to where all of the soul collectores, he could only say one word. "Kikyou..."_

_Kikyou was there. Sitting in a tree sleeping or at least that is what it looked like. She woke when Inuyasha approached and stepped on a twig. A cold glare came from her eyes as she looked down at him. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she asked._

_"Came to ask the same. You usually don't come unless you have a reason." Inuyasha stopped only a short distance away from the tree._

_"I only came to rest. There is a village not far that I am planning to stay at. It happens to be only place I could rest." Kikyou was no on the ground when Inuyasha approached._

_"At least you found a place to stay."_

_"For now." replied Kikyou._

_"Kikyou, I am actually glad that I met up with you." stated Inuyasha stopping Kikyou from leaving._

_"What are you meaning by that?" she asked turning around to face him._

_"I am tired of this. It's been over fifty years since you died and I was pinned to the Sacred Tree. There is another in my life and well, this is good-bye." Inuyasha felt a little more free from saying that. He cared about Kagome more than Kikyou. Saying good-bye will give him a chance with her._

_"You're crazy. She's a modern girl from a different time." Kikyou was now standing in front on Inuyasha. One of her hands were resting against his face as he looked away._

_"I am sorry." With that, Inuyasha turned around to leave. However, a youkai jumped out. Inuyasha was only suprised and got a slashed across the stomach by the point on the tail._

_Kikyou wasn't paying attention either when the youkai came by. It jumped pinning her down. Her sleeves were ripped and her chest a huge mark upon it. Inuyasha quickly pulled out his sword. It took a couple of times, but he finally killed the demon with his Wind Scar._

_Pressing his hand against his wound, he noticed that the blood had not stopped running. The wound was too deep and he was a little distance from the hut. Looking up, he noticed Kikyou still lying on the ground. He crawled up only to see her unconscience. The wound across her chest was doing the same. The blood kept flowing seeming that it would not quit._

_Inuyasha looked around for anything that could help. He remembered his white undershirt. Ripping it off along with Kikyou's sleeve which were ripped also, he did the best he could of dressing both his and her wounds._

_Kagome continued to follow till a small clearing came. As she looked around, Kagome saw a heart broken scene. Kikyou was sitting up with the top of her shirt missing. In front of her was Inuyasha. His red haori or white undershirt weren't on him. Kikyou's hands were gripping Inuyasha's arms while his hands were no where in sight. They seemed to be resting around Kikyou._

_Kagome hid behind a tree as tears ran down her face. She slid against the trunk of the tree and dropped to her knees. She was waiting. Hoping that Inuyasha would leave._

_It seemed like minutes as she waited, but soon the sound of leaves went by. Inuyasha stood there putting his red haori on as Kikyou walked off. Kagome didn't know if anyone was there and took her chance to leave. Inuyasha heard the movement of leaves. Turning around, he noticed Kagome looking towards him frighten._

_Kagome thought he had left. She was hoping to return alone. If he didn't leave, then how long was he standing there. Tears were still flowing down her face. She felt hurt. The feeling wa breaking her apart. Inuyasha tried walking to her. He wanted to calm her down. Explain everything that happen. However, as he took just one step, Kagome turned around and ran. Inuyasha knew only to well. She saw him with Kikyou, but in the wrong way._

_Kagome quickly ran back to the hut. Ignoring everyone, she grabbed her bag and headed to the well hoping to never come back and face the pain again._

**---END FLASHBACK----**

Tears were rolling down Kagome's face as she sat there still laying on her bed. She missed him a lot. She wanted to be near him, but the pain was what she did not want. The aching feeling started to roam her body forming more tears down her cheeks. It wasn't the pain he created, but what she created. Kagome was mean to Inuyasha. He only came to see how she was. He was only concerned. If Kagome did return, how could he forgive her.

Kagome stood up from her bed. If he cared that much for her, then she had to trust in everything that he would except her back. Inuyasha probably realized everything and that is why he was trying to make her see what need to be seen. If he could do that, then she could except everything.

Inuyasha continued to sit in the tree clear to evening. Saying good-byye was hard fro him, however, what was he suppose to do. Forget about her? How can he? Lost in thought, he went over everything that happen.

Kagome quickly gathered all her things. When her bag was full, she headed to well. Dropping her bag, she jumped in only to reappear back in time.

--------

Enjoy


	4. Fears

A/n: Last chapter. Enjoy and please remember to review. More will come, but it all depend on you. 

Summary: What lies within your heart is something strong as the emotion called Love. It is trust. "Do you trust me?" A ragged voice came behind as a single tear ran down a face and disappeared into the breeze of the cliff. (IK -- lime, romance, danger, drama, love, trust)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha. However, the plot is mine.

-------

Trust  
Chapter 4 Fears

Kagome climbed out of the well and noticed that the sun had already set. She picked up her heavy school bag and started heading back to the village everyone was staying at. As she walked, the area had a silent feeling. Something was wrong. Kagome kept looking around for any sign of unusual. She was hoping that Inuyasha was around, but with her luck, he most likely wouldn't.

Kagome continued to walk, but when she round a tree, someone was waiting. "I was wondering if you would return. Now that you have, I can finish you off." Said Naraku. He was standing in the shadows with Kagura and Kohaku standing on either side of him. Kohaku lunged at Kagome. She dropped her bag and backed away barely missing his attack.

Inuyasha was resting his eyes when he noticed the scent of Naraku drifting through the breeze. Miroku and Sango were already outside sensing that something was wrong. Kirara had already transformed and Sango was sitting on her back ready to go.

Both quickly followed Inuyasha who was already running ahead. Kagura swung her fan and the blades went flying. Kagome dodged quickly, but one hit. Her arm had blood running down. Kohaku took this chance and sliced her leg. Kagome fell hard out of breath. Naraku approached her slowly. He was holding a sword pointed at her chest. Kagome crawled back, but came resting against a tree hard. "No one is here. Now without you, the jewel shards will be mine."

Inuyasha kept running. The smell of Naraku was getting stronger, but now there was a mix of blood. Not just any blood, but Kagome's blood. Fear ran through his body as he quickly speeded up. The blade of the sword was lifted. Kagome watched in horror, but soon clinched her eyes shut. Next thing she knew a swoosh of wind went by. Other sounds were heard. Kagome opened her eyes. Blurriness took over from the pain in her back. All she could see was red and then everything went black.

Inuyasha used his claws to force Naraku back. He then used his Wind Scar to chace them away. Naraku smiled as his barrier prevented the attack. Slowly, he back away into the darkness. "You might have stopped me now, but I will be back." Said Naraku disappearing completely.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he sheathed his sword. Quickly, he turned to see where the smell of blood was coming from and noticed Kagome laying near a tree.

He quickly ran over to her. Her arm was covered in blood. The same went with her leg and back. She had scratches over her face and she did not seem to be awake. Inuyasha removed his red haori and wrapped it around her. Picking Kagome up, he headed back to Kaeda.

Two hours went by as Inuyasha paced back and forth. Miroku was leaning against the hut. He kept trying to tell Inuyasha to relax countless times. Soon, though, Sango and Kaeda appeared out the door. "She is resting." Replied Kaeda before walking away.

Miroku walked up to Sango and both left. Inuyasha was the only one left standing outside Kagome's hut. Walking over to the door, he headed in. Many smells of different herbs fill the room. He noticed his red haori sitting in a corner near Kagome's school shirt and bag. She, however, was resting on the bed. She seemed to be sleeping like an angel. The blanket covered her loosely, just below her shoulders for the bandages were tight around her back. Her pale skin shown through. It seemed to be covered with sweat. Inuyasha sat down by her. He used one of his claws to move a strand of hair from her face. To place a kiss upon those pale red lips was what he wished for. To see her smile with those brown eyes. Inuyasha sighed and moved to the ground. All he could do was wait.

Kagome's mind raced with images from the night Inuyasha was with Kikyou. However, something was different. Walking around the tree, Inuyasha was still there, but wasn't standing. He was laying on the ground motionless. Kikyou, instead, stood above holding a dagger covered with blood.

A laugh came from the forest. A shiver ran down Kagome's spine. "Well done Kikyou. Without Inuyasha around, the girl will be easy to kill." Said Naraku appearing. Kagome shook in fear as she stood behind the tree. She could hear noises from behind. Sweat started to seep down her face. She wanted run, but where. Tears started to flow down her face. Naraku appeared holding a dagger at her throat. "Now you will die."

Kagome jolted up. She was shaking in fear. Inuyasga woke from his spot. Looking towards Kagome, a surprise reaction came over his face. He ignored seeing her bare chest and went to hold her.

Kagome pushed him away and ran out the door dropping only a few feet away. Inuyasha quickly came out and move to her side. He quickly removed his white undershirt and wrapped her in it. She turned towards him and cried into his chest. Each time she took a breath, he could hear her yelling "why...why" while banging her fists upon him.

Kaeda came running out with Sango behind. Both bent down beside Inuyasha and looked towards Kagome. "What happen?" asked Sango.

"I don't know. I was resting when I heard her. Next thing I know, she ran outside." Said Inuyasha.

Sango helped Kaeda take Kagome back inside, but soon came back outside. As Inuyasha sat down near the hut, he noticed red marks upon his bare skin from where Kagome had banged her hands against.

"She is in shock. Some kind of dream caused this. Right now she is resting." Said Kaeda appearing outside with a bowl of water in her hands.

Inuyasha sighed. He had wished he never left her side. If he didn't, she wouldn't be this way. Sango realized that he was worried. If he was worried, then something major must of happened.

The night sky shined brightly as the moon stood among the stars. Miroku and Sango, Shippo all slept in a hut near by. Inuyasha and Kaeda, however, did not. Later on, though, Inuyasha went inside the hut. Kagome's face was covered with sweat. He used a dry cloth and wipe her face. Doing this, Kagome moved suprising Inuyasha. "Inu...yasha" she said softly.

Inuyasha moved closer to her. He wiped the sweat once again from her forehead. He smiled a weak smile towards her, however, she was already fast asleep. Inuyasha moved to the floor and soon drifted to sleep.

The following morning, Inuyasha woke to movement. Both Kaeda and Sango were inside. Inuyasha noticed Sango looking towards him. He smiled a weak smile towards her before glancing back at Kagome. She slept like a peaceful Angel. Sango walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed heavily before standing up. Sango wrapped her arms around her waist as she watched him. She has never seen Inuyasha so down. Inuyasha walked out the door. He continued to walk by everyone straight to the Sacred Tree. Leaning his arm against it, he banged his fist flicking peices of wood out into the wind. Leaning his body against it, he slid down and closed his eyes. A small tear was the only thing that could be seen leaking down his face.

Kagome's mind began to race with the images once again. She was no longer in the forest, but a dark cave. Her arms acked as she noticed blood running down from her wrists. Kagura smiled as she leaned against the wall. "Naraku will deal with you soon." She soon disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

Naraku appeared moments later. He walked over to Kagome and smiled. Sweat seeped down her face. He used a cold finger to wipe it away. Kagome woke up screaming "no". Sango and Kaeda ran in. She pushed them away. Inuyasha quickly appeared. He walked over and picked Kagome up. "What are you doing?" asked Kaeda.

"Let me calm her down." said Inuyasha in a calm tone.

He walked out the door and headed into the forest.The heat from Inuyasha started to sooth Kagome. She was starting awake, but barely. Inuyasha soon stopped. He sat down upon the ground with her in his arms. He used his claws to brush her hair away. Kagome turned towards him and buried her face into his chest. "It's alright. I am here." he whispered. Kagome breathed deep and soon fell instantly asleep. For once, the dreams did not plague her mind.

In a dark cave, a twisted smile came over a face. Naraku knew he had set the perfect plan. Kohaku placed the poison within the girl and now it was taking it's affect. Kagome's dreams will now destroy her and only one person can rescue her.

Kagome slept into late-afternoon. Inuyasha stayed with her holding her close. The dreams did not plague Kagome's mind as she slept, but some how she knew they would be back. As the sun started to set, Kagome started to move around. One eye open and the brightness of the setting sun got to her. She adjusted to the light and noticed something different. A white undershirt was on her and someone was holding her. "Inu...yasha?" asked in a hoarsly whisper.

Inuyasha looked down at her. He used his claws to move a peice of hair from her face. Kagome noticed that he was calm and worried. Characteristics that didn't go well with him. "Relax. You are safe." he said starring out into the forest.

Kagome smiled a weak smile. She moved from his arm and stood up. There she started to take his white undershirt off when she noticed something was wrong. Her face turned red and quickly she yelled "sit" before running off.

Inuyasha jumped from the ground and started heading back. He wasn't mad, just suprised. Arriving at the village, he could here Kagome yelling at Sango and Kaeda about everything that was going on. "How could he?" yelled Kagome putting her white shirt on.

"You don't seem to understand." said Sango sitting near the wall still in shock.

"Oh I understand completely. He had no right. Of all people, I thought he knew better." said Kagome sitting down the floor facing towards the door.

However as she turned to the door, she came face to face with Inuyasha. His face was angry, but calm. A stare of worry was the only look in his eyes. It gave her the shivers as he stood there. Usually Inuyasha would storm in mad about being sit. This was a different side of him. A calm and silent side that made everyone shiver. It reminded her of the other night in the forest.

Inuyasha walked in. Bending down, he picked up both his white undershirt and red haori before turning towards the door. "Sango and Kaeda removed your shirt. They were dressing your wound on your back. I put my shirt on you when you ran." Without another word, he walked out and left. Kagome ran to the door. He never looked back as he walked to the tree. Kagome stood watching him. He slipped his white undershirt on and was just about to pull his red one on when Kagome yelled "sit". She quickly then turned and ran towards the forest.

A loud thump be could heard outside. Sango appeared around the door and noticed Inuyasha's kimono laying a few feet away and himself down in the dirt. Inuyasha jumped up and slipped his other kimono on before running off into the forest. Sango's eyes were wide when she noticed that this time he was pretty mad with Kagome.

"What happen?" asked Miroku appearing around a corner and approaching the hut. Shippo and Kirara were following behind looking towards the direction that both Inuyasha and Kagome ran off to. Sango sighed and turned inside. Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara followed inside. "Kagome sat Inuyasha." said Sango. She sat near a fire. A pot of soup was simmering. Sango added some carrots and sat bak. She giggled when she remember the look on Inuyasha face, but then she went to a suprise look when she remembered him standing there at the door. Miroku sat near the wall with his eyes closed. Shippo looked up occassionally at both, but continued to play ball with Kirara.

"For what reason?" asked Miroku opening an eye and then closing it again. Sango gave a shrug at the question. She did not know. This was only going to make Inuyasha even madder, but it seemed that Kagome did not care.

Kagome kept running. Every once in awhile, she glanced back, but there seemed to be no one following. Looking back once more, she never noticed who was in front of her. A bang came and she fell back onto the ground. Kagura had a smirk on her face. Her fan was spread apart. She waved it back and let the blades go flying. Kagome sat in fear. She did not have anything with her to protect herself. However, as she sat in fear, Kagome noticed that she was picked up and moved out of the way.

Inuyasha had his sword out in front of him. Kagura's blades were blocked. Inuyasha swung his word and lets his Wind Scar go free. Kagura smiled and jumped. "I would be more carefull, Inuyasha. Watch her at night or you might just lose her." said Kagura before pulling out a feather and floating off.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and returned to Kagome. She was already walking away feeling a bit embarressed and down. "You could of been killed." said Inuyasha stopping infront of her. Kagome looked away as he said those words. "Kagome, are you even listening." asked Inuyasha. He used his claws to move her face up. There he noticed a tear running down her face. What made her sad? He was unsure. Shaking his head, he picked her up. Jumping from tree limb to tree limb, he headed back to the village.

Sango and Miroku were sitting outside when they arrived back. Both were in a deep conversation about something. Inuyasha, with his sensitive ears, could pick up three words: Inuyasha, Kagome, and dream.He suprised them when he landed on the ground.

Taking Kagome inside, he returned outside to find out what they were talking about. "I heard my name, Kagome's name and the word drea. Now spill. What are you talking about?"

Sango and Miroku looked up when they noticed Inuyasha sitting across. "It's nothing special. We just noticed that when you saved Kagome that day, she started to have the dreams." said Sango.

"So. She could be having nightmares. There is nothing special about it." said Inuyasha looking towards the hut.

"That's the reason we didn't want to to talk to you about it." shouted Sango. Miroku knodded his head agreeing with Sango. Nothing was going on, at least, not yet.

Kagome sat near the fire starring at it's dancing moves. Shippo was leaning against her asleep while Kirara was on her lap asleep. She heard the conversation that Sango and Inuyasha were having. No one knew what the dreams were. She was afraid that if she told everyone, they might worry or worse go after Naraku without thinking.

Sango came in with Miroku following after a few minutes. She sat down across from Kagome and started to hand out bowls. Kagome blinked her eyes to bring herself back from being lost in thought. Inuyasha came in last, but sat near the entrance, however, he glanced over at Kagome. His mood was calm and relaxed. His eyes showing determination. On his mind was two thoughts. How to prevent those dreams and what was Kagura's meaning about the night?

Dinner was ate and soon everyone headed to bed. Once again, Kagome's mind raced with another dream.

Kagome was once again at the same cave. Her face stinged for some reason. She started to look around and noticed Naraku sitting in a corner. "You're awake." he said.

Kagome looked away and then noticed that he moved from his spot. "You seem to be just a human girl. However, I am much stronger than you. I can kill you very easy, but at the time being lets test on how strong you are." Naraku held a dagger in his hand. He placed it against Kagome's arm. Pulling the dagger, blood seeped from the wound.

Kagome grinned as she felt the warm blood run down her arm. Tears started to leak down her face. She could hear laughing in the darkness. The dream felt so real. She wanted to cry out for help from anyone.

Inuyasha started to smell tears and then blood. He looked around, but noticed that everyone was still fast asleep. Closing his eyes, he drifted back to sleep.

Naraku placed the dagger upon Kagome's other arm. Once again warm blood could be felt running down her arm. Tears could be felt splashing against her neck as she let the pain go through.

The grin of pain lasted on her face clear till morning. Sango and Miroku were the first to wake up by the sunlight. Inuyasha woke up the smell. Once again, it was tears and blood. He seemed to be confused by it. Sango turned around to wake Kagome up. The site was horrible. She turned away and held her hand to her mouth. A tear leaked down her face and splashed upon the floor.

Inuyasha looked up at her with a bewildered look upon his face. He moved from his spot and went towards Kagome. A shock came over him. The tears and blood he was smelling belong to Kagome. Her arms and bed were soaked in blood. Her clothing were soaked not just in blood, but tears as well.

Inuyasha ripped his sleeves on his red haori and wrapped the wounds. Ripping another peice off, he used it to wipe her face dry. Kagome started to stirr and openned her eyes. Inuyasha looked towards Sango. Sango noticed a different expression of Inuyasha. One that has never been seen. He was scared. "Maybe these dreams are doing some thing to her."

----------

Enjoy!

Warning: Characters will be out of place. The story needs them to be that way.


	5. Scared to lose you

A/n: Thanks for the reviews. Glad that the story is a little bit better than what I had previously in mind. I do hope you enjoy. 

Summary: What lies within your heart is something strong as the emotion called Love. It is trust. "Do you trust me?" A ragged voice came behind as a single tear ran down a face and disappeared into the breeze of the cliff. (IK -- lime, romance, danger, drama, love, trust)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha. However, the plot is mine.

--------

Trust  
Chapter 5 -- Scared to lose you

Kagome blinked her eyes to remove the sleepiness from her eye. The pain was hard to bare as she laid on the bed. She looked towards Inuyasha and notice an emotion that never has been shown. He was scared. Well, it was shown, but he did something in the process to prevent it. However, this time, it seems a little different. He was scared.

Sango turned away from Inuyasha and retreated back to Kagome. She gave a weak smile as she helped with the wounds that Inuyasha slightly dressed. Kagome never looked away from Inuyasha as she did this. Inuyasha never turned towards her. He just stared at the ground with a deep stare of worry.

After a few minutes of silence, Inuyasha moved to the door. Kagome quickly moved her hand and yelled. "Inuyasha." He did not hear. He was already out the door. Kagome ignored her pain and tried to stand. Sango kept trying to make her sit down, but Kagome would not listen. Slowly, she walked to the door. Inuyasha was slowly walking away from the hut. His head was held down. "Inuyasha, please stop." Kagome once again, tried yelling. This time, though, he did stop.

Kagome stood at the door as Inuyasha stood a short distance away from the hut. He did not look over at her. Instead, he looked foreward with no movement, no saying, and no expression. Kagome tried moving towards him. She wanted to have him near. However, as she took a step, a dark voice came to her. "Don't move." Inuyasha was looking over his shoulder and was pointing towards her. He was afraid she would fall and hurt herself even more.

"Inu...yasha" Kagome said softly. She wanted him to be near her. Her dreams never showed him. She felt as if he would leave her and never return. Kagome ignored his saying and started to walk towards him baring the pain.

Tears started to run down her face and he could smell it. He sighed heavy and turned away from her. He did not want to leave her, but he knew no other way to help her. He would return, he just needed time to think. However, now with her moving, he could not leave.

Kagome was only a few steps away from him when he turned to his side. Kagome looked at his face and notice that he was still scared. She walked up and looked up into his eyes. He looked as if he was about to cry. Kagome grabbed his haori and hugged him as close as she could. He wrapped his arms around her and brought confort as both stood. As he held her, she cried into his haori. She did not want him to leave her. She cared to much to lose him. Inuyasha reached down and picked her up. He turned back towards the hut and started to walk.

Sango was watching the whole scene. She could tell that both were hurt by the current movement. It was something that both have never been through. Inuyasha walked inside and placed Kagome on the bed. She never let go of his haori as he sat down. She continued to sit in his lap and cry as he held her close. "She needs you at the moment." said Sango before leaving completely.

Inuyasha knodded his head before tightening his grip around Kagome. The warmth of her was bringing a calm feeling to his soul. He has always wanted to have her in his arms. However, with the current fights, he was unsure if she would ever want him. He let his breathing go deep as Kagome sat there crying. He whispered for her to calm down, but still she kept crying. She was afraid.

Moments went by as Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms. She started to settle down and her crying started to set down. Soon, though, a deep breathing was heard and Inuyasha knew she was asleep. Leaning his head back against the wall, he closed his eyes letting the darkness of sleep take over.

-------  
Short, I know. I was in a hurry to finish it. Enjoy!


	6. Concerns about the dreams

A/n: Thanks for the reviews. Glad that the story is a little bit better than what I had previously in mind. I do hope you enjoy. 

Summary: What lies within your heart is something strong as the emotion called Love. It is trust. "Do you trust me?" A ragged voice came behind as a single tear ran down a face and disappeared into the breeze of the cliff. (IK -- lime, romance, danger, drama, love, trust)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha. However, the plot is mine.

------------

Trust  
Chapter 6 -- Concerns about the dreams

Hours went by before the sound of voices could be heard outside. With the movement of ears, one golden eye open to just look around at the view. It was a dimly orange color as the sun seemed to be setting. Inuyasha gave a light yawn before feeling a warm movement below. Glancing down, he started to remember what happen early that day. Kagome was still sound asleep. Her face was stained with tears and she still had a tight grip upon his haori.

Inuyasha gave a small smile before resting his head upon hers. However, as he was enjoying the silence and the warmth, loud voices could be heard aproaching the hut. With a swing of the grass door, Miroku appeared inside. "I see that you are awake." said Miroku when he noticed an angry hanyou.

"Will you shut up? You are going to wake her up." said Inuyasha in a rough whisper.

Miroku gave a shrug with his shoulder before turning and around and heading out the door. Inuyasha listened for the footprints to disappear, but only to be disappointed when another pair followed by voices followed. "Are they awake?" asked Sango.

"Inuyasha is, but Kagome is not. We will just need to save them some food." With that the sound of the footprints could be heard walking off. Inuyasha was hungry, but with Kagome asleep he would not dare wake her, leave her, or even move her.

Inuyasha gave another small smile as he looked down at the girl's face. The color of the sunset gave her face a light glow. He used a claw and removed a strand of hair that was laying against her face. As he watch her sleep, a strange feeling went over him. Again, it was the same. He knew cared for. For crying out loud, he knew he loved the girl.

Once again, desirer started to race through his body. As he looked down at her face. Inuyasha wish he could place a sweet, passionate kiss upon her pale, red lips. Her scent was starting to drive him crazy as he sat there holding her. His desirer, his feeling of wanting was strong. However, he held it under control.

He placed one of his clawed fingers against her cheek. As he trailed it, he noticed how soft her skin was. He continued to trace her cheek clear down to her lips. They were the same, smooth and soft.

The urge to place a kiss upon those lips was starting to get strong. Giving in, he started to lean down to place a small kiss upon them. It would be quick so Kagome would never know. Slowly, he came closer. As he was a short distance away, movement started to come. Inuyasha quickly moved away as he noticed Kagome's grip upon his haori loosen.

Kagome could feel warmth flowing through her as she stretched. Opening her eyes, she looked to see Inuyasha's calm face looking down at her. "I see that you are awake. How do you feel?" he asked.

Kagome sat away from him and started to stretch with the movements of her arms. "I feel fine."

He gave her a nod." I am glad. Now, if you are hungry, dinner is done." Kagome nodded her head letting him know that she was hungry, He placed his hands around her waist and lifted her off him. When she was standing, he stood up beside her.

Taking her hand, Inuyasha walked outside. The warmth of the evening sun could be felt against their cold faces as they walked out. Turning down a path, both Inuyasha and Kagome headed to the direction of Miroku and Sango.

Miroku and Sango were in a deep conversation as both came walking down the hill. Sango noticed them as she listen to Miroku. She gave them a smile when she noticed both hand in hand. Kagome's face went red as Inuyasha turned his face aay. In the whole process, both let go. Luckily for both, it was only Sango who notice and not Miroku.

Kagome and Inuyasha both walked around Sango and sat down. Kagome sat down near Sango while Inuyasha sat against the tree with his arms crossed within his haori. Miroku handed him a bowl of soup while Sango did the same for Kagome. Both ate in silent.

As Inuyasha ate, he kept glancing towards Kagome. Even with her seeming okay now, he knew the same toture, the same pain woudl return again sometime. He gave a deep sigh as he wish he knew away of helping her.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku when he noticed the sigh coming from his hanyou friend.

"Feh. Nothing's wrong." snapped Inuyasha at Miroku before turning towards Kagome. "Kagome, come with me. We need to talk."

Kagome looked up in shock. She noticed Inuyasha standing with his arms crossed. His face looked serious as if he was determined on doing something, but then she could that he was concerned. "Let her eat, Inuyasha." said Sango noticing that Kagome was shocked by this all, but still eating.

"No. If I have to drag her, I will. I need to talk with her now." He started to walk off as Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice.

Kagome followed Inuyasha deep within the forest. Silence seem to follow and he seemed to give no respond to why she was brought out. After a few more minutes of walking, Kagome sat donw on rock to rest, but mainly to find out the whole reason for this. "Inuyasha, what is this all about." She finally asked.

Inuyasha stopped by a tree and sat down against it. He called Kagome over which she came with caution. "Last night, I noticed you were in pain. It was your dream. I need you to tell me what all of them are about. If you don't, I might not find a way to help you stop them."

Kagome gave a hard swallow as she thought about telling him. The dreams were always on her mind when she was awake. When she was alone, she would cry feeling so scared and alone. Maybe by telling Inuyasha, she would not feel that way. Kagome gave him a nod and started with the first one that happen ending with the one that was last night. Inuyasha listen with caution, suprisement, concern, and fear. When Kagome was done, she was wailing in tears.

Inuyasha quickly brought her into an protective embrace. He tried soothering her and calming her. He now understood why she was always crying. She was afraid to lose him. In her dreams, he has failed on staying by her side. She was now afraid of that happening for real. Leaning her up, he removed his red haori. Wrapping her in it, he brought her closer to him. With these dreams, there was only one solution. Naraku was trying something. Either he just wanted to toture Kagome or he wanted her dead. Now Inuyasha's problem was to find out how to stop them.

---------

A/N: I know a long time for an update. Been busy, but been debating. Anyways, remember to review and tell me what you think. Enjoy.


	7. To claim

A/n: Wow. Thanks for the reviews. At first, I did not think this story was even going to turn out so good. Sorry if it suspensefull, but only to tell the truth, it is going get worse. Anyways, here is chapter 7. Enjoy. 

Summary: What lies within your heart is something strong as the emotion called Love. It is trust. "Do you trust me?" A ragged voice came behind as a single tear ran down a face and disappeared into the breeze of the cliff. (IK -- lime, romance, danger, drama, love, trust)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha. However, the plot is mine.

----------

Trust  
Chapter 7 -- To claim

Kagome fell asleep within Inuyasha arms. She continued to cry after telling him her dreams. Soon, though, she tired out her body and came lifeless in his arms. Standing up carefully, he took her back to where Sango and Miroku were. On his mind as he walked, he kept thinking on what he could do to help Kagome. Some how in some way he had to figure out how to stop the dreams.

Miroku and Sango were still shocked by what Inuyasha did that both didn't seem to notice him returning. Only when the sound of movement was heard, did they turn towards him. "She is asleep again?" asked the monk.

"Yes. I wanted to know what her dreams about. Now that I know, we have to find away to stop them." said Inuyasha sitting down against the tree still holding Kagome.

Sango looked from Miroku to Inuyasha to Kagome before looking back at Miroku. Her dreams? Why would Inuyasha be worried about them? Sango finally came a realization that he was worried because of last night when Kagome was cut all over. "Who do you think is causing this to her?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's face. Her face looked so innocent that he seemed that nothing could hurt her or even bother her. "There is only one person who came in contact with Kagome, Naraku." His eyes showed determination when he looked up. He was going to make sure that he finds away to prevent them. He could not lose Kagome to Naraku. There had to be away to stop it.

The wind blew threw an old castle. A you ggilr of pale white was walking. In her hand, she carried a mirror. "Kanna, Naraku wants to speak with us." said Kagura appearing around a corner. Kanna nodded her head and started to walk.

Kanna continued to walk in front of Kagura. It seemed that she was the only one who knew where Naraku was hidding. Naraku was sitting within a dark room. In his hand was a nearly complete Sacred Jewel. When Kagura was the last to enter, he turned his head towards the females. "The nightmares are starting to take affect upon the young girl. Make sure it continues that way. Soon, one dream will finish it all."

Kanna and Kagura gave a nod before turning off and leaving. Kagura didn't understand why the nightmares were important. As she was going to give up, it hit her. Right before they attacked the modern girl, Naraku explained his plan. The nightmares would put the girl in a state of shock. She would be afraid of losing anyone, but mainly fill alone and deserted. With each torture moment, the night mare would slowly kill her. There was only one solution to this curse. Naraku was sure that no one would find it. His plan was perfect. Killing ghe girl would put hope that she would kill the hanyou would make it easier for Naraku to get the remaining shards of the jewel.

Kagura understood what the plan was. She just didn't seem to understand how the girl would be important dead. It wasn't as if she cared about the modern girl. It was just that if her group could defeat Naraku, Kagura would be free.

Stepping outise the castle, she removed a feather from her hair and took flight. On her mind, she wanted to think of a way to either escape Naraku and save the girl or just escape all together.

Inuyasha and the group sat by the fire clear till late evening. Kagome woke within that time. When she noticed that she was sitting against Inuyasha, her face started to heat up into 99 different shades of red. Inuyasha gave her a strange calm stare, but did not question or complain.

As everyone sat, Inuyasha continued to think about the dreams Kagome had. Each dream put her with Naraku. She had no way of escaping and had to suffer the pain. He clinched his hand in anger for not knowing any way of helping.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome watched as Inuyasha tensed up. Kagome was unsuser on what made him so mad so sudden, but finally she realized it. It was her dreams.

Night continued like that till finally evryone was getting tired and cold. Putting the fire out, everyone walked up to the hut they were staying in.

Sango went to her corner while Miroku went to his. Shippo and Kirar decided to stay with Kaeda that night. She wanted some company and they agreed. Inuyasha took his usual spot by the door.

Kagome, however, was the only one who did not seem to be getting ready for bed. Inuyasha watched her as she sat there. When everyone was getting ready for bed, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's scent of calmness and sleepiness changed to fear. He understood why.

Kagome decided that to avoid the dreams, she had to stay awake all night. An easy situation for her, right? No. She was tired and exhausted from the day and the other night.

Finally giving into her tired body, she wrapped up tighter into her blanket and fell sound asleep. Once again, as the few nights have been, the dreams started to plague her mind.

A cool breeze seemed to blow over her wounded, warn down body. She opened her eyes to see that she was still in teh same place. Naraku was in the room, however, he was not paying any attention to her. Kagome sighed on hoping that the would leave her alone. Her hope was broken when Naraku looked up at her. Fear started to run through her bones as he started to approach her. He stopped in front as Kagome closed her eyes. She was being shaken. Her body felt like it was going to fall apart.

She shot open her eyes against he pain. With her taking in the first sight, she noticed that instead of Naraku shaking her, it was Inuyasha. Kagome looked around and noticed that the sun was starting to rise. It was already morning.

"You fell asleep. Inuyasha was trying to wake you up." said Sango as you sat up against the wall.

Kagome looked from Sango to Inuyasha. His arms were crossed and it seemed that he was not looking at anyone, but instead within a deep thought. It gave Kagome a warm smile across her face to think that he was concerned. Too bad neither had a soluton on how to stop the dream.

Kaeda soon appeared along with Shippo and Kirara as Inuyasha walked out. Everyone seemed to be silent not wishing to talk about anything that was going on. When everyone started to stand up, they heard a growl come outside.

Sango and Miroku quickly ran out afraid that a demon came. As Kagome came out, though, a whirl of wind went by making her scream. "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as he saw her disappear.

Kagome's eyes were closed as she felt arms wrap around her. "Hello Kagome. How has mutt-face been treating you?" asked the familiar voice of Kouga.

Inuyasha went from scared to angry when he noticed Kagome in Kouga arms. Sango and Miroku went the same way , but instead of angry, they went to relief. However, as soon as they Tetsusaiga being unsheathed, it all changed. Inuyasha was charging towards Kouga with anger.

"Let Kagome go, wolf-boy." yelled Inuyasha as he swung Tetsusaiga.

Kouga jumped with Kagome in his arms and landed a short distance away from Inuyasha. "I see that you have not change. I hope you are taking better care of my woman than you are doing with your fighting."

Kagome eyes went wide as she heard Kouga claim her as his woman again. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and noticed Kouga leaning down. It seemed as if he was going to kiss her. She pushed against him. Kagome wanted to get free. "Don't worry, Kagome. Soon or later, you will be my mate and won't have to worry about mutt-face anymore."

Inuyasha's anger started to build as he heard the same thing, but also the word 'mate'. He noticed Kagome pushing, trying to get free. Picking up his sword, he started to charge again. This time, however, he suceeded on getting Kagome away.

Kagome stood up from where she was dropped at. Both Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting. What reason was hard to decide on. Everyone knew for sure that Kouga was fighting for Kagome, but what Inuyasha was fighting for was hard to determine. It could be for the shards or it could be fore Kagome. If it was for Kagome, that would be a suprise. Ya, he gets jealous ocassionally, but never goes this far.

Kouga and Inuyasha continued to fight. Either by verbal saying or just by physical movement. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were sure that every few times, they could hear Kouga claiming Kagome again. And as usual, that would make Inuyasha mad and force him to charge after Kouga. Neither seemed to be tiring out and was just starting to drive everyone crazy. Kagome looked at Sango. Sango gave her a look of telling her to go ahead and "sit" Inuyasha. He might be angry about it. Might even think that Kagome was helping Kouga, but they had to stop the fight. Kagome nodded her head and with one word, Inuyasha was eatind dirt.

Kouga gave a laugh when he jumped away. "Seems like my mate has good taste. Better take care of her while I am away,mutt-face." With that he, he ran off in a whirl of wind.

Kagome gave a breath of relief knowing that it was over and that Kouga left. Sango and Miroku did the same and started to return back inside the hut. Kagome started to follow when she felt a breeze go over her shoulder. Turning around, she thought that it might have been Inuyasha. However, as she looked behind her, she noticed he was not on the ground or anywhere to be seen. Giving a sigh, she continued on her way only to run into something.

Being a little dazed by the hit, Kagome didn't see who it was. However, she was sure that she felt arms wrap around her waist and pick her up.

Opening her eyes, Kagome noticed that she was in the forest away from the village. Who brought her here and for what reason was a complete mystery to her. Standing up, she dusted the leaves off her and started to head back to the village. However, as she took a few steps, she was stopped by someone holding her arm. Kagome felt claws rub against her skin. She quickly realized who it was.

Turning around in a slow movement, Kagome came face to face with an unhappy hanyou. He looked upset, angry, disappointed, and other emotine that she could not determine. "Inu...yasha" she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Do not sit me anymore or you will regret it. Understand? Kouga had it coming to him. He was going way to far with his words and movements." said Inuyasha in a deep, dark tone.

Kagome crossed her arms forcing him to letgo. This was something different. Was Inuyasha jealous or just plain mad about being sat? "Like you even care what Kouga says. I remember with Kikyou..." she started before being cut off.

"Don't even bring that up. She has nothing to do with this." he snapped suprising Kagome a little.

"Will you give it a rest? Nothing was happening." yelled Kagome back at him.

Maybe that was not a good idea. His eyes had a crimson glow of anger. Inuyasha was not happy about anything or the way this conversation was going. "Give it a rest? Damn it, Kagome. There is no way I am giving it a rest."

Kagome turned away. She was not going to let this get to her. It was nothing different. Everytime something happens between them, it always ends the same. "Hah! Yo will soon forget about it. Even, if you don't. Why would you care? You never did before."

As Kagome continued to walk, she thought about it. Never has she seen him this mad. Ya, it was like the other night when he took her into the forest to show her the scar, but still, this was something that never happened. It was true that he would show jealousy when Kouga was around, but why would he so concerned now.

Inuyasha watched Kagome walk off before jumping in front and stopping her. "There is no way that Kouga or anyone else is going to have you. If you stay with me, you will only be with me. No one else." His voice had a venomous sound. Something that she has never heard before.

Kagome started to walk backwards. Putting distance between her and Inuyasha was the only thing that she wanted at the moment. This was something different. Something that she has never seen before. Once again, she started to remember the night in the forest. However, this seemed far worse. "Inuyasha, what are you saying?"

Kagome continued to walk. Farther and farther she got. Inuyasha just kept watching. As she started to move faster, she tripped over a rock and came crashing down upon the ground. Inuyasha turned towards her and walked up. Bending down upon one knee, he looked into her eyes. "You just don't seem to understand." He was shaking his head as if she didn't understand what was going on or even what his meaning to the saying was.

Kagome gave him a strange look. However, instead of seeing what she was usually saw when looking at him, she saw anger and desire. "Understand what?" Was all that she could say.

"Kouga will not have you. No one will." Inuyasha stared into her eyes. The darkness that surrounded it was warm, but at the sametime it was cold.

Kagome went into complete shock by everything. Crawling away, she quickly stood up and ran. Arriving back at the village, she headed inside the hut thankful tht he did not follow.

Sango and Miroku were shocked when she arrived. Kagome quickly grabbed her blanket and sat near them. "What happen, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Inuyasha just scared me. It's nothing big." replied Kagome. She did not replay the whole scene. It was something that she just didn't want to say.

Miroku gave a sigh as he thought about the reason. There was only one that he could think of. "The argument was probably regarding to Kouga. Inuyasha is pretty protective and possesive. I can see why with all that has been happening."

Kagome was going to respond, to find out what Miroku meant, but as she startedm she was quickly stopped. Everyone looked at the door to see Inuyasha standing. He was not happy. Looking towards Kagome, he gave her a cold stare before sitting near the wall.

A shiver of fright ran down Kagome's spine as she sat there near Miroku and Sango. Glancing from Inuyasha to Sango, she whispered something and quickly left the hut. Inuyasha glanced over and watched her run, but never moved.

Silent filled the area as Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha sat there. Miroku and Sango both wanted to question him, but were too afraid to know his respond. After a while, tension started to rise. "Kagome wnet home, Inuyasha. What did you do to scare her?" asked Sango finally.

"Feh. I did not scare her. I just told her that Kouga would never have her. No one would." His voice was still deep and dark. Miroku and Sago were starting to understand why Kagome was scared.

"Meaning that you claimed her. I am suprised. I thought you did not care about her." said Miroku. Sango looked from Miroku to Inuyasha confused on what was going on.

"Feh. Who said I cared?" Inuyasha quickly stood up and walked out of the hut. He was going to talk to Kagome. He was going to make her understand, understand what everything was meaning.

---------

JasmineUnicorn: I hope this is not too much of a shock. Please remember the title. It will help you out through this story. Please remember to review and read.


End file.
